Silence among the DEAD
by The5thAngel
Summary: My first fic since my absent for years .Follow the events of Highschool of the Dead through the eyes (or mind) of the Sudou twins Alto and Kayo as they attempt to survive with the original cast of HOTD. Story will follow the original except for a slight detour on a few arc. No pairing (yet).


It's been quite a while since I write a fic. And I just got an urge to write a fanfiction about recently watched Highschool of The Dead. This is mostly written in Alto's perspective (or rather mind). He's mute so he converse using text typed in his handphone (Celty much? haha). Hence also why he think so much and rarely talk.

" " This means normal dialogue  
{ } This means Alto's typed speak

Disclaimer: Even if I tell HOTD is mine who will belive me?

* * *

It all started with a strange broadcast from PA.

"Attention all students! Violence has broken out on campus! Students should evacuate the campus according to their teacher's instructions. I repeat .Student should evacuate campus-" and it ends abruptly.

Nah, that's not even strange. More like shocking. It's like an emergency warning. Life threatening kind of emergency. One that clearly did not fit a daily life in highschool. And what's up with violence? Don't tell me a group in delinquent suddenly break into school like some kinda manga or something...

Of course the following did not help at all.

"Help! Save me!"

"No! Help!"

And scream. Like "AAARRRGGGHHH"

In the end the bizarre panic is silenced with...is that biting sound I hear? What the hell is happening here?

The most disturbing though is the silence that follow soon after.

No one moves or speak. As if slowly registering the shocking broadcast just now. And then, as if on cue...panic start. Everyone pretty much just abandoned what they are going and start to run for their lives. Attempting to leave the class and to god knows where. Note the attempt part since all they manage is to squeeze themself out of the door. It's not like the door is designed to let them all out at the same time. Geez, why is it that people often lose their head when they panic? More often than not it just make things worse!

That is why the best option here is to wait and stay calm. I'll just go later when the chaos subside. Beside, somehow I got a bad feelings about all of this, especially the bite voice I hear. Human did not use bite as a mean of attack. So a beast? Lion, tiger, wolf, bear and such? Yeah right... I repress an urge to chuckle. We're not even close to zoo to begin with. And it's not like the teacher will allow animal to break through the school.

Ah well, perhaps I should introduce myself first. The name's Alto Sudou, though practically unknown even among the freshmen since I just transferred here and all. Then again, maybe some did know about me since I'm actually quite famous in middle school. I'm a student at Fujimi High School on class 1-A. You can say that I'm your average highschooler if such word even exist in the first place.

Right, introduction. Anyway, I'm average with a slightly better that average grade and also a quite good martial artist. See? Except the martial artist part I'm just your average boy. Complete with a semi-long black hair and hazel coloured eyes. Like I said I just transferred here because of a certain... incident in my old school. In fact it's barely even a week since I transferred here.

Ah well, perhaps I should join my other classmates now? The door have already been pretty much deserted. Should I bring my bag? No one else seems to so maybe not. I thought as I began to walk to follow everyone else.

A scream stopped me in my track. Just before I reached the door. And then another scream followed, this time a pained one. What the heck really happened here! Are violence really broken out here? In ordinary highschool? Don't tell me it's really delinquents...

Somehow, I don't think so.

Nevertheless, I return to my back to grab my things. A pair of thick glove, not exactly a boxing glove thick but it still do the job to protect my hands. It's easier to my movement anyway. I quickly slide them to my hands. Better safe than sorry now. If violence really broke up... well, self defense is a given right? Like I said, I'm good with martial arts.

I check my pocket with a light tap just in case. The bulge shows that my phone is still in there. Good, without it it'll be quite a nuisance to converse with almost everyone. I'll just need to find someone to ask for what the heck happened.

* * *

Just as I'm out of the classroom a man seems to watch. I think he's one of my classmate. I don't really remember his name though.

First thing I noticed about him is that he looks awful.

Not that I'm rude but that's just how I can describe the state he looks now... Pale skin, white eyes, lumbering walk as if drunken. And moaning. Not THAT kinda moan but more like... you know, like that kind of moan in zombie movies. And is that wounds in his neck?!

I quickly approach him while pulling out my iPhone. Typing hastily to ask his condition. Just in case I'm preparing for water stance since everything about him seems off. I quickly show him my message in my handphone.

{What happened to you? What was that scream? And where did everyone else go?}

He didn't respond. Well maybe he did but I don't know what suddenly leaping as if wanting to grab and bit you mean.

Later on, I thanked greatly to whoever grant me this instinct and the fact that I'm using water stance, had it been earth and I would've gain a game over there. I quickly countered by grabbing his hand and using his own momentum to flip him in the air and slam him on the floor. Must've been hurt but he start it first!

To my surprise, he attempted to stand again. What the? I know that I flipped him lightly but I still slam him down the floor. How can he act like he didn't get hurt at all?!

Or maybe he don't. Rather, he can't.

A small thought began to form on the back on my mind but it's so ridiculous that I push it aside. For now at least. I'll just try to find another person to ask. Deciding that I left my former classmate behind to find someone else. Hopefully friendlier than him. As I walk over the hallway I see two person walking (or lumbering) toward me. A girl and behind him a man. Both seems to be at the same state as my classmate before. Judging from my previous experience attempting to ask them seems to be a bad idea.

I switch to wind stance and quickly land a quick punch over the girl. Wind stance empathize on the speed and flurry of an attack in exchange of power. Even so apparently it was enough to knock the girl backward. The man quickly moves forward but stumble upon the girl and fall on top of her.

What the? They're so off balanced that even moves from wind stance can even knock them out! Well, it won't kill them though. I noted as both of them also attempt to get up again. I quickly get pass them before they can.

* * *

Before long, after strolling the second floor. Knocking several off...what should I call them again? My fellow students seems to make me feels like a horrible bully. Just as I'm about to pause to think of proper name a familiar voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Sudou-san, is that you?"

Breathing sign of relief to hear someone sane I quickly glance at my side. There I see a familiar senpai.

Busujima Saeko. The well-known senpai that won the national championship last year.

She's an acquaintance of mine. Or rather, my sister's. We've actually only really met in face once so I'm a little bit surprised that she can recognize me from that. I'm so glad she's safe though. Although it's to be expected from the swordswoman that gained Kayo's respect.

"Are you okay?" She ask as she approach me. I quickly type my response and show her.

{Yes, don't worry. These guys are so weak and slow I basically only need to push them aside. How about you Busujima-senpai? Your clothes are stained with blood}

Twitch. I'm pretty sure Busujima-senpai just flinched. It's only a little but I can see expression changed.

"Don't worry. They're not mine"

I get the feeling that I shouldn't pry further so I don't. She's still wielding her wooden sword after all. Just then. I began to noticed that she's not alone. Standing behind her is a pair of giant brea- no, no! Bad Alto! I shake my head to clear my mind. I mean a blonde woman with a... voluptuous figure. Perhaps a teacher? Although I've never seen her face before. And belive me...she's the type that's hard to forget. Somehow, she gave an aura of 'I'm a ditz' in her face.

{Excuse me. You are?}

"Huh? Oh I'm the school nurse. My name is Shizuka Marikawa"

The school nurse? Well that explain why I don't know her face. Haven't been to this school infirmary before. Now I kinda regret it...especially since I can see those pair... Nonononono! Keep your thought straight! I shake my head again.

{Busujima-senpai they don't seems normal. For once, even if I hit them they don't seems to be feeling any pain at all. And I'm certain that I broke some of their bone but they shrugged it off. Are they zombie?} I typed another question to senpai. One that have been hanging on the back of my mind for quite awhile.

"Yes, about that...try to aim at their head. It seems that's the only way to kill them"

Zombie.

As ridiculous as it sound but our school have been infested with zombie. And yes, real. Classic zombie. You know, the blow-the-head-to-kill and if-they-bite-you-it's-game-over type. This feels like some kinda horrible joke. I wonder if my fist is strong enough to kill them. That is, to smash their head. Their body seems to be more fragile...so maybe a blow from fire stance might do the trick.

"Ano...about the key"

Key?

Before I even attempt to. Apparently Busujima-senpai already know what I want to ask.

"We're heading to the staff room to retrieve car keys. Would you like to come along?"

I type my response and show her.

{Sure}

It's better to stick together at times like this right?

* * *

And so, in rpg term I joined their party. Wading through the zombie infested school with ease. Well, it is easy since Busujima-senpai and I are both a good martial artist. Really, those zombies didn't stand a chance. Their number roaming the hallway is not that great to begin with.

"Why don't you just kill them? It should be easy for you..." Marikawa-sensei ask as Busujima-senpai knock another zombie to the window with her wooden sword.

"Stopping to crush the head of everything we come across would be no different than limiting our movement. We will get surrounded sooner or later. Beside, Sudou-san is watching our back for those that we already knocked. If they followed us he'll warn us"

That's true. We don't have the time to properly finished each one of them. Shoving them aside can do the trick just fine. Although I kinda want to test if I'm powerful enough to kill them. I though as I see an approaching zombified man. Perfect timing. I rushed in front of them and throw a fire stanched punch. Channeling majority of my weight to the punch I hit the face HARD. I'm glad that I wear my gloves though since apparently their blood vessel (or is it skin?) become weaker too. No way just a single punch even using fire stance can make a body emit so much blood. The head let out a disturbing sound of cracked sound and the man flow backward.

It did not stand again.

So I can kill them with fire stance. I thought as I quickly followed Busujima-senpai and Marikawa-sensei.

Busujima-senpai kneel down and rip the skirt vertically along the side. While it also makes it easier to run with it also makes it easier to see Marikawa-sensei's slender leg and...god is that her panties... I shook my head again to clear my mind(again). I'm not a pervert but I'm still a healthy teenage boy here!

"Uwaaa this is brand name skirt!" exclaim Marikawa-senpai. We're on a middle of zombie apocalypse and all she think is her brand name skirt. Airhead.

"Skirt or your life, which one you value more?"

Well this hit on the spot which makes Marikawa-sensei think hard. Complete with "HMMM" sound. Hopefully this will makes her realize how grave out situation are...or not.

"Both"

She answered that without hesitation. In her logic brand name skirt and her life have equal weight. My respect and condolence.

I stand corrected. She's not a ditz or air head. She's a full-blown baka.

And then, we are shocked with the sudden echoing noise on the hallway. It sound's like someone is shooting something. Another survivor?!

"What's that sound?"

"Was that from the staff room?"

{Let's hurry!} I urge them as I show the message in my phone.

If they're a survivor too then it's better to help them quickly. I thought as we rushed towards the staff room.

* * *

So yeah, idea lives for such a short time so sorry if the writing is a bit rushed. Hmm...I kinda think Alto is a bit interesting now maybe I'll write about his background on the next chapter along with his twin sister Kayo. Review please? Oh and I have a habit to create strong OC so please tell me if you think my OCs are too powerful. (in other word the dreaded Sues). I'm thinking of adding one or two more OCs. Let's see how they will get along with the original cast...

Ah well, till next time ^^


End file.
